Dracula's Castle
Complete this maze to get the Vampire gumball Hidden Gumball To get the Vampire Hunter gumball *Upgrade Vampire Hunter's Cloak to max (level 10 with 3 Ancestral Power). *Offer it to him at boss floor (60F+). Quest/Dp About Output Sacred Artifact! Source of the Evil! Floors 40 (Difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor Bloody Yard Floors 45 (Difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor Betrayer's Doom Floors 45 (Difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor Rescue! Vampire! Floors 50 (Difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies About BOSS Click “edit” to start About Tip Sacred Artifact Crown of Holy Glory * HP+10 * Increase all Light magic effect by 2% * Ancestral Power ** Defense+1 ** When attacking Undead, deal extra damage +25% Corrosive Bracelet * Attack+3 * Ignore enemy's Dodge +6% * Ancestral Power ** Master "Corrosive Clouds" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Attacks a group of enemies with additional poison and instant death effect ** Cost: It requires a Venom Gland Sample each time Talking Puppet * MP+10 * Increase all Damage magic effect by 2% * Ancestral Power ** Master "Summon Magic Puppet" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Summon Magic Puppet ** Cost: It requires a bottle of Magic Dust each time Nibelungen Spear * Power+3 * Ignore enemy's Dodge +6% * Ancestral Power ** Master "Annihilation Bomb" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Attacks and stuns a single target ** Cost: It requires a Mithril Bullet each time Eternal Cup * Power+1 * Gain 2 Essence Blood '''each time when you march forward 3 floors of the Maze * Ancestral Power ** Master "Immortal Source" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Increase Gumballs' attributes ** Cost: It requires a bottle of '''Ancestor's Blood each time Embrace Protection * Defence+1 * Ancestral Power ** Increase all magic effect by 10% Mutu's Skin * Increase Recover HP by 1 when kill enemy * Increase all Recovery magic effect by 2% * Ancestral Power ** Master "Cell Regeneration" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Recovers 15% HP ** Cost: It requires 5 bottles of Essence Blood each time Confinement Cage * Dodge+2% * Ancestral Power ** Learn "Back in Time" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Instantly go back 3 floors of the maze ** Cost: It requires a Shadow Stone each time Vampire Hunter's Cloak * Attack+1 * Dodge+5% * Ancestral Power ** Attack+10% ** 10% chance to disable the enemy's ability to launch counterattack during your attack Items Hunter´s Long Whip (gloves) Attack +3 Power +3 5% chance to cast meteor shower when attacking Killer´s Sunglasses 20% chance to cause 10 extra points of damage when attacking Chance to loot Essence Blood +20% Tips - Vampire stairs appears at levels 9, 19, 29, 39 ..all flors ended in 9. You can get a lot of rewards using Confinement Cage for go back the floors after Kill one vampire and reclaim the most rewards posible. - Don't kill the Blood Lich, but let him summon the (2) zombies: they guarantee an Essence Blood each and are pretty much an easy kill. Noteable loot Evil Pumpkin (lv3 food ingredient) Crystal Egg (lv3 food ingredient) Elf's Dust (lv3 food ingredient) Tower Flower (lv3 food ingredient) Bone of Moonlight (lv4 food ingredient) Magic Relics Category:Maze